


Hart of Mine

by Sammys_Rose



Series: The Banshee and The Captain [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Brother-Sister Relationships, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hartley gets a hug, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Nightmares, Platonic Cuddling, The Rogues (DCU) As Family, Torture, hartley needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 08:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13073034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammys_Rose/pseuds/Sammys_Rose
Summary: Hartley has a nightmare and the reader (his adoptive older sister) comforts him.





	Hart of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have requests waiting to be written, but I got this plot bunny and it wouldn't SHUT UP until I wrote it!
> 
> This is inspired by @GoringWtiting's head canon that Eowells tortured Hartley whiled he was in the pipeline.
> 
> HARTLEY RATHAWAY DESERVES THE WORLD AND I WILL FIGHT YOU ON THAT!!!
> 
>  Check out the awesome playlist made for this story made by @chillin-like-villains  
> https://8tracks.com/chillin-like-villains/hart-of-mine
> 
> I OWN NOTHING RECOGNIZABLE!!!

Kris groaned as she sat up in her bed. She glanced at the clock on her bedside table. The numbers on the digital display read 2:37 A.M. She sat there for a minute trying to determine what had woken her. For a moment, everything was quiet, which was a rarity when you lived with 11 of Central City's Rogues, then she got her answer. A terrified scream came from down the hall.

 

Throwing her legs over the side of the bed, Kris raced toward the source of the noise: Hartley's room. As another scream echoed through the safehouse, the door next to Hartley's opened to reveal his boyfriend Axel looking sleep-rumpled, but with a frantic look in his eyes. Kris skidded to a stop before she collided with the younger Trickster.

 

“Another nightmare?” she asked.

 

“Sounds like it.” Axel replied, throwing a worried glance at Hartley's door. “I was just headed in there.” 

 

“That's okay, Ax, I've got him.” Kris said, ruffling his dark hair as she phased through the door into her adoptive brother's room.

 

The second she laid eyes on Hartley, her heart shattered. He was sprawled out on his back, one hand clenched into a fist on his stomach, the other gripped the blanket so tightly his knuckles were white. His red hair was fanned out on the pillow from where he had tossed and turned. The moonlight from the window illuminated the tear tracks that streaked down his cheeks.

 

As Kris crept closer to the bed, she could hear Hartley muttering in his sleep.

 

“No! No, please! Do whatever you want to me! Just leave her alone!” he pleaded, his voice trembling with fear.

 

Not being able to bear watching another second, she reached out to gently shake his shoulder.

 

“Hartley,” she called softly, “Hart, wake up!”

 

Hartley awoke suddenly, gasping for breath. His blue eyes frantically searched the room for any possible threat before finally landing on Kris.

 

“Kris?” he choked out, sounding every bit like a terrified child.

She gave him a small smile as she sat down on the bed next to him.

 

“Yeah,” she replied softly, “it's me, little brother.”

 

Before she could even take another breath, he practically launched himself at her. The younger Rogue wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in the side of her neck as he began to sob violently. Her only response was to wrap her arms around him and gently run her fingers through his hair. 

 

As she felt his tears soak in to the collar of her shirt, her heart broke a little more. Ever since she had joined the Rogues, Kris had just clicked with Hartley. He was like the baby brother she'd always wanted. All she wanted was to protect him from a world that had already been far too cruel. His nightmares were a reminder of that cruelty and it killed her that she couldn't stop them.

 

They sat there wrapped around each other like that for more than 20 minutes. Finally, Hartley's sobs quieted to the occasional sniffle and he relaxed the death grip he had on her waist. Kris sat there for a minute just listening to him breathe before she broke the silence.

 

“You wanna talk about it?” she asked softly.

 

Hartley nodded slowly as he pulled his legs up, resting his chin on his knees. He took a shuddering breath before he finally responded.

 

“I was back in the pipeline,” he started quietly, staring at the blanket. “Wells came and stood in front of my cell like he always did, but he didn't come in.”

 

Kris gave him a puzzled look, but waited for him to continue.

 

“He said he wanted to try something new. He walked away and when he came back…” Hartley paused, biting his lower lip. She reached over and took his hand.

 

“It's okay, Hart.” she whispered in a calming voice. “He can't hurt you anymore.”

 

He looked at her with eyes red rimmed from crying. Taking a deep breath, he continued.

 

“When he came back, he had  _ you _ .” her brother said, terror still present in his voice.

Kris gave a small gasp at his statement. She finally understood why Hartley was so shaken up! The kid's worst fear was that Wells would get ahold of her or Axel. the two people he cared about most.

 

“He had you on your knees in front of my cell.” Hartley continued. “Said he wanted to test a new invention for 'keeping metas under control.' He held up this little remote and when he pressed the button…” 

 

Hartley shuddered as fresh tears started to fall down his face. Kris reached over and wrapped an arm around him. 

 

“When he pressed the button, I don't know what happened, but you started  _ screaming _ . Whatever Wells had done, though, kept it from going supersonic. The glass in my cell door wouldn't break, so I was stuck in there while you screamed. I  _ begged  _ him to stop! I told him he could do anything he wanted to me! I just wanted him to let you go. He just laughed and told me how pathetic I was. How I couldn't even save my sister when you were  _ right in front of me!  _ I- I just-”

 

Before Hartley could work himself up any further, Kris grabbed his chin and forced him to finally look her in the eyes

 

“Listen to me, Hartley.” she said softly, but with a firmness that said she was serious. “I am perfectly fine! I'm right here in front of you! Okay?”

 

He nodded as she swiped a tear from his cheek with her thumb. She released his chin and gave him a small smile. He reached out and wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her shirt once again.

 

“Can you stay with me tonight?” he asked, his voice slightly muffled by the fabric, “I really don't wanna be alone.”

 

“Sure I can, sweetheart.” Kris replied. 

 

Hartley scooted over so she had room to lay down. Once she was lying on her back, he curled up right next to her. He threw one arm around her waist and laid his head on her chest so he could hear her heartbeat. After a few minutes, Kris heard his breathing even out as he finally fell asleep.

 

As she lay there running her fingers through his hair, Kris swore one day she would get revenge on the man who had hurt her angel. For tonight, though, Hartley was peacefully asleep and the safehouse was quiet once again. She wrapped her arm around him and gently kissed the top of his head.

 

“Goodnight, Hart,” she whispered, “I love you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate kudos and comments!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr here  
> thecaptainsgingersnap.tumblr.com
> 
> <3  
> Kris


End file.
